Don't go
by alloftheotherpenameswheretaken
Summary: What if Masamune had chased after Ritsu when he ran away. What if he had explained everything? (Really just a little fluffy fic, rated for language)


Ritsu sat across the bed from Masamune. He was buttoning his shirt while Masamune was messing with his phone. He had already put some sweat pants on and apparently felt no need for a shirt.

There was a burning question in Ritsu's mind. He didn't know how Masamune would react though so it made the question a little harder to ask. He had to mentally prep himself. He took a few deep breaths and finally opened his mouth.

"Saga-Senpai," Masamune looked up. "So...we did all of this...does...does this mean you have feelings for me?"

Ritsu could feel his face burning hot. He couldn't bear to even look at Masamune. He kept his face turned away but his fingers had stopped buttoning his shirt. He was shaking with nerves. His mind kept on repeating the question and all he could think was that he was an idiot for asking the question. Sometimes ignorance is bliss.

Masamune let out a little snicker and Ritsu's heart stopped. Masamune had laughed. He didn't even say yes or no, he just laughed. He didn't have the decency to let him down nicely, he just fucking laughed in his face.

Masamune opened his mouth but it shut instantly when he felt an ankle come in contact with his head. The teen completely fell to the side and his hand covered where he had been kicked. "OW! Fucking shit! What the hell?!" He paused for a second and looked up. "Did you just...kick me?"

The room was empty though. Ritsu had quick roundhouse kicked him and grabbed the nearest pair of pants he could find, then bolted out of the room. Masamune moved just as fast when he realized Ritsu was leaving.

Just as Ritsu had stopped to open the door, a hand grabbed him by the arm and yank him back harshly. "Oda!"

"Let go of me!"

"Oda- listen!"

"Let! Go!"

"Oda-"

"My names not Oda! It's Onodera!"

Masamune froze but his hold on Ritsu didn't fade. "But your library card said-"

"It was a stupid fake name."

"So you're real name is Onodera Ritsu?"

"Let me go bastard! Don't touch me!"

"Ritsu, calm down!"

"You're a fucking bastard!"

Masamune grabbed Ritsu's other arm and pinned him up against the wall. The younger teen looked up in shock and lowered his gaze slowly. Masamune was upset, and Ritsu had never seen him like that before. He was angry and confused.

"Would you wait just a fucking second and calm down!?"

Ritsu couldn't even stop himself from crying and as bad as Masamune felt when he saw the tears stream down the boy's face, he continued to hold him against the wall.

"Why did you kick me?"

"Because you laughed!"

"At what?!"

"I asked if you had feelings for me and you laughed! You were just using me!"

"I was not!"

"Then why did you laugh?!" Ritsu shouted. His gaze met Masamune's. They were both upset now but Ritsu was livid.

"You kicked my before I got the chance to finish what I had to say so all you heard was the laugh! You're the idiot! I laughed because after all this I thought it was obvious that I had feelings for you and I would've said that but I was too busy getting kicked in the head!"

Ritsu shrank in his place and looked back down. Masamune grabbed his chin and made him look him in the eyes. "Ritsu I am sorry for scaring you like that, Jesus, have a little faith."

"How was I supposed to know?"

Masamune sighed. "I don't ever let anyone come here because I like to be alone. I don't even like it when my parents are here. I wouldn't normally let anyone sleep over, period. But I let you sleep over, isn't that saying something? And I may have had sex before but I don't sleep around! I wasn't using you, Ritsu. I love you."

Ritsu covered his face with his hand and Masamune released his arm, wrapping him up tightly in his arms and letting him cry. "I'm sorry I scared you like that Ritsu. I didn't mean to."

Ritsu said nothing but he wrapped his arms around Masamune's neck and continued to cry. All he could say was "I'm sorry, I love you." Over and over again. Masamune just held him tight and gave him a squeeze, then let go.

"Fuck..."

"What?" Ritsu looked up. "What's wrong?"

"My head." Masamune put his hand over his temple and winced. "Damn you really kicked me, didn't you."

"Sorry." Ritsu smiled apologetically. "Senpai, let me see it."

Masamune lifted his hand and saw the blood on his palm. "Fuck." He cursed.

"Senpai?" Masamune was starting to sway. "Senpai are you okay?"

"Ritsu I'm not good with bloo-" he didn't finish his sentence before his eyes rolled back and he fell forward. Luckily for Masamune, not for Ritsu, he felt into the younger teens arms. Masamune was heavier than he looked. He was so lanky too, Ritsu had a hard time keeping him up.

"Senpai!" Ritsu cried. "Oh, oh my gosh." He looked around for something to help him. "I need water...and a first aid kit."

Ritsu slowly let Masamune to the ground and laid him flat on his back. He didn't know where to look for a first aid kit so he got a wet rag first and brought it back to Masamune. Wringing the wet cloth out first, he dabbed Masamune's face and wiped away the blood gently. Slowly the teen regained consciousness and looked up.

"Oh, fuck...what happened."

"You passed out when you saw your own blood. Are you okay?" Masamune nodded. "Where is your first aid kit?"

"In my bathroom under the sink."

Ritsu ran upstairs to retrieve the kit and brought it back. Masamune hadn't moved an inch. His head was pounding and his stomach was churning. He was too woozy to even stand yet so Ritsu just took care of him right there. The cut wasn't too deep so Ritsu just put some sav and a larger butterfly bandage across his hairline. Masamune winced here and there but when Ritsu would apologize, he insisted he was fine.

"There, that should be good."

"Thank you." Masamune reached up to feel the work Ritsu had done but Ritsu swatted his hand away.

"Don't touch it. You'll mess with it and I'll have to rebandage you."

Masamune just nodded and reached out for Ritsu's hand. Ritsu held out his hand, thinking Masamune needed help standing up but he was pulled to the ground instead and his lips were attacked. His eyes went wide and he had completely forgotten the whole "don't close your mouth when I kiss you rule" but Masamune didn't say anything. He just hugged Ritsu in his arms and sighed.

"I love you Ritsu."

Ritsu smiled. "I love you too Senpai."


End file.
